


servant of evil

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Established Relationship, Execution, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Kings & Queens, M/M, Polyamory, Rebellion, Royalty, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Servants, Song: Aku no Meshitsukai | The Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: royal servant yangyang is in a polyamorous relationship with the king and the leader of a rebellion. the problem is that the rebellion is against the tyrant king.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	servant of evil

he expected for this day to come.

yangyang can already hear the marching crowd just outside the castle walls, fighting back the outnumbered and battered royal army. pitchforks and torches raised to the sky while demanding for the king to show his face, led by a familiar figure. it’s well deserved, yangyang knows it is. he’s the king’s most trusted servant, his right hand man. he’s seen all his brutality from up close, hell, he’s carried out some of it by himself. it’s only right this is his punishment, and yet…

yangyang still finds it in himself to defy it.

he finds dejun standing by the window, face devoid of emotion as he watches over the carnage that will soon reach him too. he too must’ve known this would happen, but it still takes a different kind of strength to be so calm in the face of retribution. or was it arrogance? pride? pitiful, those were the very things that led them to this kind of fate in the first place. was dejun simply being stubborn until his end? nevertheless, yangyang has already made his choice. 

“take it.” he pulls dejun into a half embrace, pressing a stack of servant clothes to his chest. he even managed to prepare a satchel with some money in it. it should be simple, for the king painted as evil to just take the opportunity and leave. it should’ve been even simpler for him to force one of the servants to take his place. and yet… he doesn’t. 

“what?” dejun is stunned. it would’ve been funny, in literally any other scenario. perhaps it’s the way yangyang has already put on dejun’s most obnoxiously intricate outfit, multitude of lace and feathers and all. perhaps it’s the way he must’ve been expecting for yangyang to be gone already, because he was never one to refuse direct orders.

“go change into these and leave. hurry, please.” yangyang doesn’t let himself say anything further, knowing he would break down too. it’s absolutely terrifying to accept impending doom, but he thinks it’s more terrifying to see dejun perish at familiar hands. 

“wait─” the way dejun’s voice breaks makes yangyang’s heart constrict.

“they won’t know. you haven’t shown your face to anyone outside these walls, right? all the servants have escaped already and the guards will be captured.” yangyang pleads, grip on dejun’s hand tightening with every second wasted. they don’t have much time left. they will never have enough time left, not with each other.

“yangyang, i─”

“please. don’t fight it. for me.” something in his tone must have pushed dejun to move, because he’s finally, finally heeding his pleas. even if they know they’ll regret it later, they can’t find themselves to fill the suffocating silence with anything other than rushed whispers. empty promises. bitter reassurances. anything to curb the relentless pain and regret.

they didn’t even get a proper farewell before yangyang is already pushing dejun through the hidden exits the rest of the servants have already gone through. the one yangyang should’ve gone through.

he walks the halls in the outfit he was supposed to wear in the near future, then sits on the throne they said they’d share when they could finally be wed. the doors to the throne room burst open, forced open by the head of the charge. yangyang holds eye contact to keep up the image, despite how painful it is to watch the emotions flash through kunhang’s face. recognition, shock, betrayal, and understanding bleed through before finally steeling into a stoic look.

“so this is your decision, king xiaojun?” kunhang plays along with the grand ruse, raising his sword at his beloved pretending to be the tyrant king. the very one he holds dear to him too. to the prying eyes of the crowd, this is the start of freedom and peace. to kunhang and yangyang, it’s a silent but devastating agreement. just a while ago they had been pressing kisses to each other’s necks, now they’re pressing blades against the very same skin marked with fading love bites. funny how things turn out. “the people demand an answer, and this is all you give?”

the cold steel against his neck burns yet yangyang still smirks, pulling a teacup to his lips; his boredom and laxity to the disgust and hatred of those in the room. he ignores how his heart pounds against his chest, how tears threaten to fill his eyes and how his throat feels like it’s about to close up. he still had a part to play, after all.

“what else can i say? you interrupted my tea time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is undoubtedly my favorite drabble of the bunch. i just love xiaohenyang so much aaaaaa we need more content of them,, i wonder if i should make this into a full fic?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
